Capitulo uno: ¿Qué pasará después?
by PaulineZweg
Summary: Trata de una alocada historia sobre los Vocaloid y Hellsing, juntos, no esta tan fuerte, pero bueno xD prosigo. Abra AlucardxSeras, MikuxKaito, ellos son los mas destacantes a y por supuesto Meiko, quien le prometió a Luka cuidar a Miku de Kaito, mientras tanto, Seras trata de conseguir un beso de su maestro pero sucederá todo lo posible por interrumpirlos, Y Seras conocerá a Miku!
1. Capitulo uno

Hola!... bueno esta es miprimera historia ficticia, Antes de empezar, le daré las gracias a mi amiga Karly101, ya que ayudo a su amiga floja. Jajaja, bueno prosigo... estas son recomendaciones:

**Si no te gusta la historia deja de leerla, y no critiques.**

**Habrá groserías.**

**Habrá escenas calientes... ejejejeje.**

**Espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Los personajes son de Kota Hirano, Cripton Future Media**

**Solo es por diversión.**

**Capitulo uno: ¿Qué pasará después? **

En la casa vocaloid, todos ellos estaban aburridos... pero no se les ocurría nada que hacer, así que convocaron una junta entre ellos:

Kaito: Gakupo, Len traigan a las pu... (Cae al suelo por el golpe de Miku en la cabeza).

Miku: ¡kaito!...

Meiko: ¡Todos a comprar cerveza!

Todos: ...

Miku: ¡Vamos por puerro!

Todos: ¡No!

Rin: Un viaje a... fuera de Japón

Len: Podría ser...

Luka: Pero... ¿a donde?

Haku: Yo no voy...

Neru: Creo que tendré que cuidar a Haku.

Meiko: Bueno jodance...

Haku y Neru:...

Miku: Un lugar... Bonito...

Meiko: ammmm... ¡Ya se! Gakupo, Luka, Rin y Len a París, y kaito, Miku y yo... ya veremos.

Todos menos Kaito: ¡Siiiii!

Kaito: No mejor a isla mujeres... dicen que hay unas pero si bien... (Derribado por golpe de Miku)

Miku: kaiiitoooo

Kaito: Okay

Meiko: ¡Gakupo paga los boletos!

Todos: Siiii

Gakupo: Si-i... Esperen... ¿Que?... mejor que kaito traiga a las... (Se detiene al oír sollozos de Luka)

Luka: Creí que me amabas...

Gakupo: *Con cara desinteresada* Esta bien vamos.

Todos: Yeeehhhh

Mientras tanto en Inglaterra...

Todos estaban en la mansión Hellsing, en la sala solo se encontraba Integra, Seras y Alucard viendo la tele... era una película de terror...

Seras e Integra: (abrazadas)

Seras: ¿a-ama es correcto abrazarnos-os? (asustada)

Integra: Si-i es una o-orden (Asustada)

Tele: ¡Muere perra!... (Saca cierra eléctrica mientras parte a una mujer gritando)

Alucard: ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡se murió!

Integra: Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme (Fríamente)

Seras: Esta bien... (Nerviosa aun, deja de abrazar)

Tele: (Sale un personaje tenebroso gritando de pronto) ¡Putos!

Seras: ¡Maestro! (Salta y abraza rápidamente a Alucard)

Integra:(Sale una pequeña risa) que infantil e inocente eres... y abrazas a una persona que es todo lo contrario. (Se vuelve a poner nerviosa por la película)

Alucard: Jajajajaja que patético... (Siente la presión de los pechos de Seras en el) esto es genial. *Susurra*

Seras: ¿Qué? (Apretando mas contra el, con ojos inocentes)

Alucard:(Sonrojado) no-o nada... (Cruzando pierna)... "Mierda, ¡Ahora no!".

Seras:¿Maestro... pasa algo? (Apretando mas, y acercando su cara a la de el)

Alucard: No, no nada (Nervioso y rojo)..."mierda, mierda, mierda". (apretando mas sus piernas)

Integra: Iré por un poco de agua... (Levantándose del sillón y alejándose de la sala)

Alucard y Seras: (Acercando sus caras y sienten sus alientos y su temperatura, cerrando los ojos, por unos milímetros de sus labios)

¡Mientras tanto con los Vocaloid!

Todos estaban en el aeropuerto, mientras Gakupo compraba los boletos.

Gakupo: Mi dinero...

Luka: (Abrazando a Gakupo) ya quiero llegar.

Gakupo: Miku, Kaito. ¿A dónde quieren ir?

Miku: Tal vez a...

Kaito: ¡Isla Mujeres!...

Gakupo: (Susurrando a su oído) Deja que escoja Miku mejor...

Miku: ¡Inglaterra!

Gakupo: Genial, Rin y Len vienen con nosotros... ¿Meiko y tu?

Luka: (Acercándose a Meiko) Será mejor que cuides a Miku de Kaito

Meiko: (Asintiendo) cierto... Creo que yo también iré con ellos.

Gakupo: Bien... maldita sea duele entregar mi dinero (Sale música dramática)

Rin: apaga eso Len... (Susurrando)

Len: perdón. (Apagando celular)

Luka: nos contactamos por celular...

Miku: si hermana... me dices como te va jejejeje...

Luka: (Sonrojada) Miku...

Ya cada quien, se fueron y se subieron a un avión, Miku iba al lado de Meiko...

Hace 1 hora antes de subir...

Meiko: yo voy con Miku. Jodete Kaito.

Kaito: (Deprimido) okay...

Y el avión despegó...

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing...

Seras:(Encima de Alucard) maestro...

Alucard: (Apunto de besar)

Integra: Ya vine...

Seras y Alucard:(Separados entre si, rojos y sudados)

Integra: Se ven muy sospechosos...

Alucard: no, no nada...(Riéndose)

Integra, estaba desconfiada de ellos dos pero a la vez tenía curiosidad sobre eso... Después de ver sus caras se imagino un poco de lo que pasó, así que mejor lo dejo pasar...

Integra: Esta bien... bueno, solo les venía a informar que el aeropuerto principal esta siendo atacado por un vampiro acompañado de gouhls, ¡Vallan, antes de que Iscariote aparezca...!

Alucard: Genial, chica policía alista tu cañón (y su sonrisa habitual, saliendo de la sala)

Seras: Si maestro... ¡Espere! (Corriendo detrás de él)

Integra: Victoria…

Seras: ¿Si ama? (Deteniéndose a escuchar)

Integra: Si llegaran a encontrarse a Iscariote… trata de que Alucard no se encuentre con Anderson...

Seras: ¡Si señora integra!

Alucard: Apúrate Chica policía.

Seras: ¡Ya voy maestro!... ¡Espere!...

Entonces llegaron al aeropuerto... pudieron percatarse en que no había ninguna persona, revisaron en todas partes, y ningún ser humano y/o extraño.

Alucard: No veo ni una mierda... (Volteando a los lados)

Seras: ¿Que estará pasando?

Alucard:(escucha uno) si, escuche a uno. Bueno chica policía, sigue buscando yo iré a encontrar al... "Vampiro".

Alucard, fue desapareciendo, de la vista de Seras...

Seras: Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo...(apretando los ojos)

Alucard:(Llegando a un rincón)Tuturuturu...

Extraño:(Con voz de afeminado) ¿Quien anda allí?

Alucard: Agh... Un asesino.

Vampiro:(acercándose a él) así que venias a matarme...

Alucard:Si, pero antes de que te cargue la verga... ¿Qué le paso a la gente?

Vampiro:(acariciando hombro) ahora son gouhls.

Alucard: ¡A qué asco!... no me toques... (Atravesando mano en el cuerpo del vampiro) hasta a mi me dio asco... *Chica policía...*

Seras:*¿Que pasa maestro?*

Alucard: *¿Ya encontraste los gouhls?*

Seras:*Si, ya acabe con ellos*

Alucard:(Detrás de ella y le toca el hombro repentinamente) ¡Bu!

Seras: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! (Se desmaya)

Alucard:(Cargándola de sus hombro) a puta madre...miedosa. (se burla)

Policía:(Señalando con una linterna) ¿Quien anda allí?

Alucard: ammmmm... ¿Alguien?... ¿Qué hay allí?... (Desaparece con la chica policía)

Policía: ¿Eh? (Voltea)...ah mierda se fue.

Mientras tanto los Vocaloid

Luka, Gakupo, Rin y Len ya habían llegado a su destino... pero el avión hacia Inglaterra tuvo un retraso de 2 horas y tuvieron que cambiar de ruta por lo pasado en el aeropuerto el cual iban a aterrizar...

Meiko:Puta madre... Que desesperante

Miku:Ya de tanto que tardamos ya son como las 5 am y salimos como a las 8 pm... y ahora esperar mas horas...

Meiko y Miku: (Suspira)...

Meiko: ¿Cómo es que kaito puede dormir tanto?... si, instinto animal.

Miku: jajajajaja

Meiko: oye Miku...

Miku: ¿Si?

Meiko: Te gusta... ¿Kaito?

Miku: (Sonrojada) ¿Ehhhh?

Meiko: No mientas, no digo a nadie.

Miku: Tal vez un poco (Sonrojada con la cabeza abajo)

Meiko: ¡No jodas, que asco!

Miku: ¡Meiko!

Meiko: jejeje... es broma.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Continuara!


	2. Capitulo dos

¡Hola!... ¿Cómo les pareció mi primer capítulo?.**... Bueno como ya saben este el 2°... ¡Hola mamá!**

**y Karly101 :,D… También aparecerá la loba de Hellsing, Karly, troleando a Seras, si no la conoces puedes buscar y consultar "Una loba mexicana en Hellsing" de Karly101. ¡Comenzamos!**

**(Material extra):**

Todos menos Alucard: ¡Yeeehhhhhh!

Seras:... ¿Y mi maestro?

Meiko: Me vale verga...

Seras: (Sacando lengua a Meiko) ¡pues iré a revisar!

Karly: Ve a ver a su cuarto… "Espero y no pase nada" (Con una boca gatuna)

Seras: *Karlyyy…*

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Alucard...

Alucard: (Roncando)

Seras: Si que duerme mucho (incrédula)

Alucard: ¿Qué paso chica policía?

Seras: ¡Waaahhhhhhh! (Se desmaya)

Alucard:... maldita sea... y ahora tengo que llevarla a su cuarto, y me da una santa flojera...

Seras: Maestro... (Dormido)

Alucard: ¿Pero qué mierda?... La llevare en cuanto no haga cosas extrañas aquí...(Nervioso)

Recomendaciones:

Aparecerán groserías.

Los personajes son de Kota Hirano y Cripton future media.

Si no te gusta la historia deja de leerla y no critiques.

**Habrá** escenas calientes o con referencias sexuales.

Es solo por diversión.

Espero y sea de su agrado.

En el capitulo uno se me olvidó hacer esto...

*Hola*... Comunicarse con la mente.

(Saludando)... Acción en el personaje u objeto.

"Hola"... Mensaje privado en su mente.

Hola... Platicando o pensando a mente abierta o voz alta.

Capitulo dos: Seras y Miku se conocen: Una amistad complicada.

Mientras tanto los Vocaloid... Miku, Kaito y Meiko al fin ya habían llegado a su destino...

Kaito:(Bailando) ¡aahhhh! ¡Quiero mear!

Meiko: Ve... ¡Pero apúrate! (Gritándole)

Kaito: (Sale corriendo) ¡Verga!...

Miku: Tengo hambre... (Apretándose el estomago)

Meiko: vamos Miku... a algún lugar de comida rápida... Kaito tal vez tarde...

Miku: Si claro... hace mucho frío... ¿No lo crees?

Meiko: mmmmm... No, yo no tengo.

Kaito: Ya, ya regrese...

Miku: "Se ve muy descansado". jajajajaja

Meiko y Kaito: ...

Así todos llegaron a un puesto de comida rápida...

Vendedor: ¿Que se les ofrece bellas damas?

Kaito: Señor... Soy del sexo masculino (Furioso)

Vendedor: Pues tu cara tiene rasgos de mujer.

Kaito:(Llamarada detrás de, el)"Pagará este hijo de puta".

Vendedor: Bueno... regresando al tema que se les ofrece...

Miku: Una hamburguesa, por favor...

Vendedor: Valla... ¿usted es extranjera?

Miku: ammmm... si, ¿Por qué?

Vendedor: Porque habla tan mas horrible el inglés, (Riéndose)

Miku:"Hijo de..." (Sonriendo falsamente) tendré que mejorarlo...

Vendedor: ¿Y usted hermosa mujer castaña?

Meiko: Una cerveza, 2 hamburguesas dobles y una que tenga queso extra.

Vendedor:...

Miku y Kaito:...

Meiko: ¿Qué?

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing...

Seras estaba en su cuarto pensando y pensando...

Seras: Son las 2 pm y no puedo dormir (Dando vueltas en el ataúd)... Después de que me desmayé en el aeropuerto... huelo mucho a mi maestro... (Sonrojada)...

Alucard: *Chica policía, ¿Por qué no te duermes?*

Seras: *No tengo sueño, no sé cómo es que usted puede dormir si usted quiere las 24 horas del día*

Alucard: *Porque cuando me aburro y no tengo en nada que pensar, así que duermo... ya que no hay una televisión de plasma en mi cuarto…. Donde pueda jugar Ps3, o no puedo salir a matar monstruos cuando yo quiera... y luego porque tomo mucho vino y me da sueño... esas son mis razones, ahora usted chica policía deme las suyas*

Seras: *Siento mucha energía dentro de mí... y no puedo dejar de pensar en cosas...*

Alucard: *ah sí... ¿Y qué piensas?*

Seras: *Cosas* (Sonrojada)

Alucard: *Dime*

Karly: *En tacos verdad*

Seras: *No, y no Karly* (Poniéndose más roja)

Karly: *Entonces en la carta que leí*(Con boca de gato)

Seras: *Shhhhhhh…*

Alucard: *¿Qué carta?*

Seras: *Ninguna maestro*(Nerviosa)

Karly: *Bueno… iré a la calle a comprarme unos tacos*

Seras: *Diviértete*

Alucard: *Muérete*

Karly: *¿Qué?*(Incrédula)

Alucard: *Ya, ya, ya es broma*

Karly: *Bueno, adiós*

(Un minuto de silencio…)

Alucard: *Estas pensando en... mi, verdad*

Seras: *Lalalalalala no lo escucho*

Alucard: *Si es eso... En mi violándote verdad...* (Riéndose)

Seras: *LALALALALALALALALALALALA*

Alucard: *También piensas en que estoy bien bueno verdad...* (Riéndose más fuerte)

Seras: *EL MUNDO E DE CAMBIAR PARA VER QUE PODRÁ LLEGAR UN NUEVO AMANECER...*

Alucard: *Jajajajajajaja... ¡qué gracioso!*

Seras: *¡Maestro!* (Sonrojada)

Alucard: *Ya, ya pues... Entonces... no pienses en nada y trata de dormirte*

Seras: *Gracias, maestro... Trataré*

Alucard: *Pervertida*(Riéndose)

Seras: *¡Maestro!... ¿Así?... pues mire quien lo dice* (roja)

Alucard: *¿Y por qué dices eso?*(Sonrojado)

Seras: *Porque si no lo fuera... No hubiera adivinado lo que pienso* (Sonrojada)

Alucard: *Así que si lo piensas* (Rojo)

Seras: "Mierda..." *Bueno... ¡pero usted lo es un poco!*

Alucard: *¿Qué?... ¿Quieres que vaya a violarte?* (enojado y rojo)

Seras: *ahhhhhhhh...*

Y así duraron hasta que Alucard logró dormir a Seras... Pero luego de unos 30 minutos Victoria se despertó a darle una paliza a Karly…. Y Alucard tuvo que acompañarla ah que no pasara… algo peor.

Mientras tanto los Vocaloid

Los tres iban caminando en la calle en busca de algún hotel oh algo así...

Kaito: Bueno Miku escogerá... por donde nos quedaremos...

Miku: Kaito... (Sonrojada)

Kaito y Miku: (Acercándose uno al otro)

Meiko: Owwwwww...

Kaito y Miku: … (Sonrojados)

Meiko: Sigan, sigan….

Miku: ¡Meiko! (Furiosa y roja)

Meiko: agh… Es que se veían tan tiernos.

Kaito: Hay veces que la cagas… (Cae al piso por el golpe de Meiko)…

Meiko: ¡Kaito! (Furiosa)

Y así pasaron varios minutos… hasta que Miku decidió, donde hospedarse… Mientras tanto en el hotel…

Miku: Increíble…

Meiko: Oh dios mío…

Kaito: Ni que fuera para tanto…

Meiko y Miku: …

Kaito: … ¿Qué?

Miku y Meiko: no, nada.

Miku: Creo que saldré un ratito a la calle...

Kaito: … ¡Voy contigo!

Meiko: … (Recordando…)

(Luka: Será mejor que la cuides de Kaito…)

Meiko: "Creo que es mejor dejarlos ir solos".

Miku: Kaito… (Sonrojada)

Kaito: (Agarrando su mano) Vamos Miku será divertido…

De repente a Miku se le hizo atractivo Kaito, sobre todo esa sonrisa que llevaba en su boca…

10 minutos después…

Miku: Kaito… (Apenada)

Kaito: ¿Si?

Miku: Siento lo del golpe.

Kaito: (Pequeña risa le sale) no te preocupes… ¿Puedo agarrar tu mano?

Miku: … Si

Kaito y Miku: (Ah punto de agarrar su cada uno sus manos)

Karly: (Empuja a Miku y Kaito y corre velozmente) ¡Ahhhhh mierda… no me mates Victoria!

Seras: (Persiguiéndola a distancia de 50 cm) ¡Karly… te voy a matar…! ¡Deja de husmear mis cosas!

Alucard: (caminando a distancia a mas de 1m riéndose) Ya… ya Chica policía.

Miku y Kaito: …

Seras: (Cargando a Karly) ¡Te atrapé!

Karly: ¡Suéltame! (Nerviosa)

Seras: ¿Por qué no dejas de leer esas cartas? (Furiosa y sonrojada)

Alucard: ¿De qué clase de cartas están hablando? (Acercándose a ellas)

Seras: Eh-h… es que…(Nerviosa)

Karly: Si… son cartas dirigidas a usted…. Un ejemplo es: Quiero romper su ro… (Seras le tapa la boca a ella)

Miku: (acercándose) Disculpe usted… (Furiosa)

Seras: *Maestro…. ¿Qué hago?* (Nerviosa)… ¿S-si?

Alucard: *La verdad… no se*

Miku: ¿De quién es la culpa? (Furiosa)

Seras y Alucard: (Señalando a Karly)

Karly: ¡Victoria!... ¡Alucard!

Seras y Alucard: (Chiflando)

Kaito: ¡Vamos Miku, tranquilízate! (Nervioso)

Miku: (Suspira) Tienes razón…

Seras: (Soltando a Karly) Creo, que HOY…. No te mataré.

Karly: Está bien… ¿La paz?

Seras: Hay Karlangas (Estrechando mano)

Alucard: Como no pasó nada… Me tendré que retirar…... ¡Ah ver Destinos final y Resident evil! (Se va caminado)

Karly: y yo tengo que ir a chingarme unos buenos tacos de chorizo. (Alejándose lentamente del lugar)

Seras: (Suspirando) Discúlpame… Mi nombre es Seras Victoria (Dándole la mano a estrechar con una gran sonrisa)

Miku: Creo que ya no importa… (Estrechando mano)

Seras: no, si importa. *Karly…. Me la pagaras* (Apretando el puño)

Karly: Me da unos tacos… *Si me… haces algo*

Miku y Kaito: …

Seras: *¿Qué?*

Karly: *Le enseño… las cartas a… Tan tan taaan… Alucard*

Seras: *¡No no…!* (Roja)

Karly: *Bye bye…*

Miku: ¿Te pasa algo? (Preocupada)

Seras: (Suspirando) no… bueno, como te eh molestado… te recompensare, llevándote a dónde vives… ¿Está bien?

Miku: Si

Kaito: (mirándole los pechos descaradamente)… seehhh

Seras: (Tapándose) ¡oye!

Alucard: (Llega caminando rápido, poniéndosele enfrente a Kaito)

Miku: (Furiosa)

Kaito y Alucard: (Mirándose a los ojos furiosos… pero Kaito le da un cachetada bien fuerte)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Miku y Seras: …

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Doble Cachetada)

Alucard: (Doble Cachetada)

Kaito: (Doble Cachetada)

Alucard: (Doble Cachetada)

Kaito: (Doble Cachetada)

Alucard: (Doble Cachetada)

Kaito: (Doble Cachetada)

Alucard: (Doble Cachetada)

Kaito: (Doble Cachetada)

Alucard: (Doble Cachetada)

Media hora después…

Seras y Miku: ¡Ya!...

Alucard y Kaito: (Cansados, con sangre en la nariz y en la boca)

Alucard y Kaito: (Mirándose a los ojos furiosos)

Alucard: Hijo de puta.

Kaito: Gay.

Alucard: Tu mamá.

Kaito: Cara de mierda.

Alucard: Maricona.

Kaito: Per… (Recibe cachetada de Miku)

Seras:…

Kaito: ¿Ya ves lo que causas?

Alucard: ¿Yo?

Kaito: Si tu.

Alucard: Pero-

Seras: Maestro vámonos (Deprimida)

Alucard:… pero si tú no tienes nada que ver.

Miku: Seras…

Seras: Ya causamos muchos problemas…

Miku: Pero Seras, tú no tienes nada que ver.

Alucard: Yo solo me iré… Tu cara de niña, deja de hacer eso

Kaito: Hijo de… (Furioso)

Miku: Ya Kaito…

Karly: (Corriendo) ¡ah perro no me mates!

Todos: …

Ya arreglando todos los asuntos, Seras llevo a Miku y a Kaito al hotel.

Kaito: Perdón…

Seras: Yo debería disculparme por todo… y de mi maestro (Apenada) y de Karly pero… nahhh esa que se muera.

Voz misteriosa: ¡Te escuche Victoria!

Miku: ¿Qué fue eso?

Seras: na-nada

Entonces Seras los dejó en la entrada del hotel…

Seras: Así que están aquí solo por un mes…

Kaito: Si.

Miku: Por cierto… Es raro preguntarlo… Pero, ¿Eres un humano o un ser extraño o algo así? (Emocionada)

Kaito: "Esta sí que se debió haber inyectado droga"

Seras: ad- eh- (Nerviosa)

Miku: Si quieres no me digas (Sonriente)

Seras: (Tranquila) bueno… ¿Amigas?

Miku: ¡Okay!

Kaito y Miku: ¡Bye Bye!

Después de un rato, Seras se encontró a Karly y llegaron a la mansión Hellsing, y entonces Se durmieron todos, (Eran las 11 de la noche), menos Alucard, Seras… porque son vampiros, pero Karly porque estaba jugando amnesia…

Seras estaba acostada en una sabana, leyendo una revista de deportes, Pero de repente sonó la puerta…

Alucard: Ya toque, ya puedo pasar

Seras: Hola maestro, ¿Está bien? después de que… ya sabe…

Alucard: Si, no te preocupes, ¿Y usted, chica policía?

Seras: Bien gracias…

Alucard: (Sentándose en la sabana al lado de ella)

Seras: … (Se comienza a ruborizar)

Alucard: ¿Qué… no podía?

Seras: no, si pu-puede (Sonrojada, poniendo la revista en otro lado)

Alucard: (Desabrochándose el cinturón)

Seras: Ma-maestro, ¿Qué hace? (Nerviosa y roja)

Alucard: nada (Se empezó a encimar arriba de ella)

Seras: ¡Ma-maestro! (Cada vez mas roja)

Alucard: ¿Qué? (Desabrochando el botón de Seras, hasta llegar a un gran escote)

Seras: Maestro… (Ruborizada, abrazándolo)

Alucard: Seras… (Acercando su cara a la de ella)

Seras y Alucard: (A unos milímetros a punto de besar)

De pronto se abrió la puerta repentinamente, y de sorpresa… era Karly.

Karly: Ups… ¿Ola ke ase, haciendo el amor, o ke ase?

Alucard y Seras: ¡Karlyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (Furiosos)

(1 minuto después)

Karly: (Corriendo por los pasillos) ¡Puta madre…! ¡Victoria… no quiero morir hoy!

Seras: (Corriendo a 30 cm detrás de ella) ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Arruinaste el momento!

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Continuará!


	3. Capitulo tres

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo 2?... espero y les haya gustado, este es el ¡tercer capítulo!**

Todos: ¡Yeeeeeehhh!

**Material extra:**

Karly: (Sobándose el estomago) estuvieron esos tacos bien buenos, ¡Chorizo!

Miku: ¿Ta-tacos…? ¿Qué es eso?...

Serás: mmmmm… explicártelo… Es comida envuelta en una tortilla de maíz.

Miku: (Imaginándose arroz adentro de una tortilla)… ¿Eh?

Karly: *Si que es una chica tonta…*

Serás: (Dándole un golpe en la cabeza) ¡Kaarlyyy!...

Karly: ¡Oye! (Sobándose la cabeza)

Serás: ¡De todos modos, ya me la debías! (Enojada y comienza a ruborizarse)

Karly: mmmm… No recuerdo (Pensando)

Serás: Me estas colmando la paciencia (Cada vez mas furiosa)

Karly: … ¡Ah sí, ya me acordé! Ayer cuando te interrumpí en la noche, cuando Alucard estaba a punto de besarte y tú decías, ¡Oh maestro!, porque metía su mano adentro de tu camisa.

Serás: ¡Karly! ¡No tienes que especificar! (Furiosa y mas sonrojada)

Karly: (Con boca de gato) seguro y ya querías perder tu virginidad por el… ¡Y hacerlo salvajemente!

Miku y Kaito: … (Confundidos)

Serás: (Agarrándose el brazo y bajando la cabeza Sonrojada)…

Miku: (Se empieza a sonrojar y a asquear) No me di-digas qu-que…

Meiko: ¡Ja! Qué bonito es el amor en la juventud.

Medio minuto después…

Karly: (Corriendo) ¡Ah Victoria! ¡No me mates, al menos no te escucho tu maestro!

Serás: (Corriendo detrás de ella) ¡Kaarlyy! ¡Muere, muere!

Alucard: *Si te escuche…* (Riéndose)

Karly: "¡Estoy muerta…!"

Serás: (Extremadamente ruborizada) ¡Tu muerte es segura Karlangas!

**Recomendaciones:**

***Habrá escenas… calientes o referencias sexuales.**

***Dirán groserías.**

***Los personajes son de, Kota Hirano y Cryptone Future Media.**

***Es solo por diversión.**

***Si no te gusta la historia… ¡Deja de leerla!... y no critiques. :3**

**Capitulo tres: El segundo rencuentro.**

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing…

Sueño de Seras…

Seras: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Alucard: Un sueño tuyo (Recargado en una pared cualquiera)

Seras: ¿Maestro?

Alucard: Si, un sueño… Chica policía.

Seras: Un sueño…

Alucard: (Acercándose a Seras)

Seras: ¿Ma-maestro? (Nerviosa)

Alucard: (Agarrando su barbilla) aquí nadie nos puede interrumpir…

Seras: (Se sonroja y cierra los ojos)

Alucard y Seras: (Acercando sus caras para besarse entre sí)

Pero en ese mismo momento… (Realidad)

Karly llega corriendo al cuarto de Seras…

Karly: ¡Ah chingada madre despierta Victoria, manche tu chamarra rosa de chile!

Seras: (Despertándose de golpe)

Karly: ¿Vicky?

Seras: (Sale del ataúd con los ojos rojos brillantes ruborizada y enojada) ¡Karly…!

Karly: ¿Estabas soñando? (Nerviosa)

Seras: Si… (Deprimida)

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Alucard…

Alucard: ¡PUTA MADRE!... estaba a punto de besarla y luego apretar por primera vez sus… pechos… *¡Karly!*

Karly: *Mierda, ahora todos están en contra mía*.

Seras y Alucard: *¡Porque la cagas!*

Seras: *Entonces si usted sabe de mi sueño… ¡¿Quiere decir que no fue solo invención mía?!* (Se empieza a ruborizar)

Alucard: *Si, ¿Te gustó?*

Seras: * eh-eh…* (nerviosa y sonrojada)

Karly: *owwww…*

Mientras tanto Miku, Kaito y Meiko…

Meiko: así que hiciste una nueva amiga…

Miku: ¡Sí! (Contenta)

Meiko: y… ¿Tú Kaito?

Kaito: (Enojado) no me gusta hablar sobre ese tema.

Meiko: ¿Eh?

Después de un largo rato de explicarle la historia…

Meiko: (Burlándose) ¿Kaito no podía con él?

Miku: pues si pero… era un ser muy extraño…

Meiko: Ah sí… ¿Cómo era?

Kaito: (Saliendo del baño) ¡Era gay!

Miku: No lo creo…

Meiko: ya pues dime como era…

Kaito: ¡Era marica!

Miku: pues-

Kaito: ¡y era nena!

Meiko y Miku: ¡Kaito!

Kaito: Okay…

Miku: Bueno, continuo… era un hombre más alto que Kaito… como 10 cm o más…

Meiko: Si que era alto…

Miku: Su color de piel era… casi blanco completamente… y tenía una sonrisa sumamente grande pero a la vez muy tenebrosa.

Meiko: … no me lo imagino…

Miku: Sus ojos eran rojos y eran brillantes…

Meiko: mmmm… quisiera verlo… ¿Qué tal si los invitas esta noche a algún lugar a ellos dos?

Miku: … ¿Quieres que les tome una foto?

Meiko: … ¡Sí!... ¿Era guapo?

Miku: La verdad no me fije…

Kaito: iré con Miku… Para protegerte…

Miku: Kaito… (Sonrojada)… Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que la invitaré?, si no se donde vive o al menos me dio su número de tel…

Meiko y Miku: (Suspirando)

Meiko: si consigues su contacto de tu amiga… mejor si voy.

Miku: ¡Okay!

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing…

Alucard y obviamente Seras estaban en el cuarto de ella…

Alucard: ¡¿Qué chica policía, que te gusto el sueño sí o no?!

Seras: ¡No sé! (Sonrojada)

Alucard: ¡¿Qué es tan difícil decir una respuesta explicita, si o no?!

Seras: ¡Sí! (Sonrojada)

Alucard: (Desabrochando camisa de Seras) ¡¿Fue tan difícil?!

Seras: ¡Maestro! (Muy roja)

Alucard: (Tirándola al piso junto con el) ¿¡Qué, quieres hacerlo?!

Seras: ¡Sí!... ¡¿Espere qué?! (Muy sonrojada)

Alucard: ¡¿Sí o no?! (Metiendo la mano a la camisa de Seras)

Seras: (Gimiendo)… ¡No sé qué decirle!

Alucard: (Apretando pecho)

Seras: ¡Ma-maestro! (Llorando y ruborizada)

Alucard: Está bien… ¿Y por qué no intentarlo para saber? (Sonrojado y con una sonrisa)

Seras: Maestro… (Sonrojada y extrañada)

Alucard: ¿Me dejas? (Metiendo la otra mano a su falda)

Seras: (Cierra los ojos) si…

Y de nuevo se abre la puerta… ¡Era Karly!

Alucard y Seras: … (Sonrojados)

Karly:…Ola ke ase jugando al ginecólogo o ke ase…

Seras y Alucard: "Muere, muere, muere…"

Karly: jejeje… (Haciendo énfasis como la voz del guasón) ¿Por qué tan serios?... (Se va corriendo)

Medio minuto después…

Karly: (Corriendo por su vida) Jejejeje ¡Pero por qué!, ¡Si no vi nada!

Seras: (Corriendo detrás de ella) ¡Muere, muere, muere, muere, muere…!

Karly: ¡Yo solo iba por dinero prestado, a una emergencia taquera!

Seras: ¡¿Solo por tacos?! ¡Muere…!

Karly: Oye (Se para)

Seras: ¿Qué?... (Se para al mismo tiempo)

Karly: (Con boca gatuna)

Seras: ¿¡Qué?!

Karly: (Con boca de gato)… ¿Alucard, es tu ginecólogo personal?... (Empieza a correr)

Seras: (Se comienza a sonrojar) ¡¿ehh?!

Karly: ¡Es que como te estaba quitando la ropa!

5 minutos después…

Seras: (Cacheteando a Karly) ¡Muere, muere, muere! (Sonrojada)

Karly: (Riéndose) ¿Y te gustó cuando Alucard metió su mano a tu falda?

Seras: (Sonrojándose más y más) ¡Deja de decir eso!

Karly: (Llorando de la risa) y querías que metiera su mano adentro de tu calzón… ¿Verdad?

Seras: (Se pone tan roja que ni siquiera puede hablar y solo golpear a Karly)

Karly: (Tosiendo por tanto reír) ¡Te lo estás imaginando!

Seras: (Sudando) ¡YA…!

Mientras tanto Miku, Kaito y Meiko en la calle…

Miku: Si que hace frío… (Abrazándose a sí misma)

Kaito: (Quitándose y poniendo bufanda a Miku)

Miku: (Sonrojada) Kaito…

Kaito: (Sonriendo) ¿Pasa algo?

Miku: (Mirando hacia abajo) no, nada jejeje...

Kaito: (Agarrando mano, sonriendo) ¿Quieres algunas papitas para comer?

Miku: (Sonrojada) ¡Claro!

Meiko: *Owwwww*

Cuando Meiko es empujada bruscamente por una persona…

Seras y Karly: (Seras estaba golpeando a Karly en el piso)

Alucard: (Caminando hasta llegar y agarrar Seras) ya, ya…

Seras: Si… maestro…

Karly: (Cansada) gracias, Alucard…

Alucard: *Te hubiera dejado morir*

Karly: *Maldito cerdo…*

Meiko: (Acercando con un puño en la mano furiosa) ¡Por qué no se fijan donde caminan!

Miku: (Acercándose) ¿Victoria?

Seras: (Volteando) ¿Miku?

Alucard: ¿Cara de mierda?… (Mirando fijamente furioso a Kaito)

Kaito: ¿Maldito gay?… (Mirando fijamente furioso a Alucard)

Después de todos… "Saludarse", e invitarlos al lobby del hotel ya que era muy bonito… pero a Alucard le daba flojera caminar, a Kaito igual, pero tenían que acompañarlas porque ellas lo pedían…

Karly: (Quejándose) quiero comer Macdoñas…

Seras: Tú siempre quieres comer a cada rato…

Miku: ¿Y qué es eso?

Seras: Es un lugar donde venden pollos con Ch-Chili… ¡Ah!… no puedo pronunciarlo con "e".

Kaito: *Señalándose a el mismo* ¡Con CHILE así de grande como este!

Alucard: Mierda de guarro que eres… (Burlándose) además… seguro y ni tienes (Burlándose más fuerte)

Kaito: Ni que fuera tu (Enojado)

Alucard: ¡Maricón!

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Cachetada)

Alucard: (Cachetada)

Kaito: (Patada baja)

Rigby y Mordecail: ¡Ohhhhh!

Alucard: (Quejándose) hijo de puta…

Seras: ¡Maestro! (Acercándose a él)

Alucard: Ya… "Hijo de puta, vas a pagar"…

Seras: (Sonriendo) menos mal…

Karly: owwwww

Miku: (Suspira) creo que se llevarán así…

Seras: Maestro… ¿Dónde dejó su sombrero antes de que nos siguiera a mí y a Karly?

Alucard: Es que, ALGUIEN (Viendo a Karly) me los tiró cuando corría…

Karly: (Comienza a chiflar) ola ke ase coqueteando o ke ase?

Seras: Okey… "Se ve bien" (Se empieza a sonrojar)

Alucard: ¿Decías?

Seras: no-no… nada.

Karly: ¡Quiero tacos!

Alucard y Seras: "Muere Karly, muere, muere…"…

Karly: … ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Alucard y Seras: ¡nada!

Meiko: (Susurrando al oído de Miku) Creo que es guapo… ¿Saldrá con alguien?

Miku: (Diciéndole al oído de Meiko) la verdad, creo que no…

Seras: (Viéndolas con ojos rojos y celosos)

Meiko y Miku: ¿Qué-ué? (Nerviosas)

Seras: (Celosa) ¡Nada!

Miku y Meiko: (Pálidas y alejándose mucho)

Mientras tanto Kaito y Alucard:

Alucard: ¡Perra!

Kaito: ¡Pedorra!

Alucard: ¡Homosexual!

Kaito: ¡hija de perra!

Karly: (Con Cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?") ¬¬

Alucard y Kaito: ¿Qué pedo?

Mientras tanto Miku y Seras…

Miku: ¿Por qué tienes chile en tu chamarra rosa?

Seras: (Buscando) "¡Esa Karly me la mancho con sus tacos chorizo!"…

Miku: ¿Victoria? (Preocupada)

Seras: No, no es nada (Sonriendo)

Meiko: (Acercándose a Miku y a Seras) ¡Woa! (Sorprendida mirando los pechos de Seras)

Seras: (Sonrojada y tapándose) ¡…!

Miku: …

Meiko: (Tocando) tal vez es la talla es un poco más grande que el mío…

Seras: (Llorando y sonrojada) ¡Deja de to-tocar!

Miku: "Menos mal que el lobby no hay nadie…"

Kaito y Alucard: (Viendo la escena de Meiko y Seras)

Kaito: (Sangrando por la nariz)

Alucard: (Cruzando la pierna… "Sabes a lo que me refiero") ¿Pero que mier…?

Miku: (Celosa tapando la cara de Kaito) ¡Deja de ver eso!

Alucard: ¿Pero qué mierda hace esa tipa de cabello café?

Kaito: Ni puta idea…

Karly: (Babeando)

Alucard y Kaito: …

Karly: ¿Qué?

Mientas tanto Meiko y Seras…

Seras: ¡Ya! (Tratando de quitar la mano de Meiko)

Meiko: ¿Por qué eres tan delicada de allí?

Seras: … ¡p-por nada! (Sonrojada)

Alucard: … (Sonrojado)

Karly: ¡Yo sé quien hizo que victoria se hiciera delicada!

Alucard y Seras: (Viendo a Karly) *No lo digas*

Karly: *Entonces pensare en cosas tuyas, Victoria…*

Seras y Karly: (Acercándose entre sí)

Seras: *¿¡Qué cosas!?*

Los pensamientos de Karly hacían que se sonrojara Victoria tanto, que la hacía sudar…

Miku y Meiko: ¿…?

Seras: *¿¡Por qué tengo que estar con un delantal de sirvienta!?* (Sonrojada)

Karly: (Con boca de gato) *Porque eres su sirvienta ¿no?*

Seras: *¡Degenerada!*

Por cada segundo de los pensamientos de Karly, Seras se sonrojaba más y más…

Miku: (Agarrándole el hombro a Seras) "Si que está caliente… ¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo su amiga?" ¿Estás bien? (Preocupada)

Seras: Si-i (Tratando de sonreír)

Miku: está bien…

Seras: no te preocupes.

Después de un rato que se hizo de noche, se dirigieron a sus cuartos y los otros tres a la mansión…

Seras y Karly estaban jugando amnesia en la laptop de Karly en su cuarto…

Seras: (Nerviosa) fi-fíjate que hay en ese cajón.

Karly: (Nerviosa) ya vo-voy (Abriendo cajón).

Juego: (Montruo sale de repente) ¡aahhhh!

Karly y Seras: ¡Waaaaaa!

Alucard: (Entra al cuarto de Karly) quiero jugar…

Karly: (Explicando los controles y entregando la Laptop)

Seras y Karly: (Nerviosas)

Seras: Maestro… abra esa pu-puerta… (Nerviosa)

Juego: (Sale otro monstruo gritando)

Seras y Karly: ¡Waaaaahh!

Alucard: ¡Jajajajajajaja…!

Seras y Karly: …

Alucard: … ¿Qué?

Seras y Karly: no… nada…

Seras: (Dando golpe en la cabeza de Karly)

Karly: ¡Auch! ¿¡Y ahora por qué!?

Seras: (Furiosa y sonrojada) por las cosas guarras en las que piensas…

Alucard: ¿…?

Karly: ¡Ah sí! Cuando estabas vestida de sirvienta y estabas besando a Alucard?

Alucard y Seras: … (Sonrojados)

Medio minuto después…

Karly: (Corriendo) ¡Era broma!

Seras: (Detrás de ella) ¡Muere…!

Karly: ¡Es que te veías tan sexy, seguro y a Alucard le gustó!

Seras: (Sonrojada)

Karly: ¡Estas pensando en cosas más pervertidas con el seguramente!

Seras: (Mas sonrojada) ¡Cállate!

.

.

.

.

¡Continuará!


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**Hola w… ¿Cómo han estado?, no había subido ficticios porque estaba un poco ocupad n.n'… bueno aquí viene el número 4…**

**Alucard: Maldita floja…**

**Yo: ¡Que estoy ocupada!**

**Karly: Pero bien que te conectabas en face…**

**Yo: ¡Esta bien!... ¡Falta de inspiración!**

**Seras: Pero… Tu-u estaba dibujando algo muy creativo… cr-creo…**

**Yo: ¡Ya dejen de joder!**

**Miku: Deberías de bañarte más temprano…**

**Yo: ¿¡Y eso a que viene al tema!? **

**Meiko: O cojeras un refriado…**

**Kaito: Ten lo por seguro…**

**Yo: ¡Mierda!... ¡Yo me voy!... ¡Qué ya empiece!**

**Recomendaciones:**

***Referencias o escenas calientes…. Dejémoslo en Sexys xD**

***Los personajes son de Kota Hirano y Crypton Future Media**

***Si no te gusta deja de leerla y no critiques ;)**

***¡Diviértete leyendo!**

**Material extra:**

Seras: (Cubriéndose el pecho enojada) ¡Karly! ¿¡Por qué cambiaste mi playera!?

Karly: (Aguantándose la risa) Es que quería ver cómo me quedaba la tuya… "Mierda estoy muerta"

Seras: (Se comienza a sonrojar) ¡Karly deja de jugar con esto! ¡Tú sabes que soy talla MUCHO MÁS grande que tú! ¿¡Es que no piensas!?

Karly: (Se agarra barbilla y pone boca de gato) Si ya lo sé… Por cierto… ¿No te molesta tener grandes atributos?

Seras: (Sonrojada) ¿¡Quuué!?

Se oye la voz de Alucard "Yo no le veo nada de malo" y se oyen carcajadas.

Karly: (Trata de no reírse) Bueno, bueno solo digo…

Seras: (Enojada y sonrojada) Mierda… pero al menos no estoy plana Jajaja…

Karly: (Se sonroja) Mta madre… pe-pero al menos… ¡no se me quedan viendo con malas intenciones! ¡Y si tuviera un maestro, tal vez no se me quedaría viendo allí!

Seras: ¡Mejor me voy a cambiar! (Se Empieza a dirigir a su cuarto)

De pronto Alucard sale de la pared, con los ojos rojo brillante…

Alucard: (Arrastrando a Seras hacia el cuarto de ella) ¡Yo le ayudo a quitársela!

Seras: (Se sonroja) ¡Maestro!

Alucard: (Sonriendo lujuriosamente) *Tal vez no necesite ponérsela durante un LARGO rato*

Seras: (Nerviosa) *¿A-ah que se refiere?*

Alucard: *Seré breve… no mejor no…*

Seras: *Mierda, esto me da mala espina*

Alucard: *Oiga… ¿Su sostén tiene broche?*

Seras: (Sonrojada) *¡Déjeme ir! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Y si, si tiene broche!*

Alucard: (Riéndose) *¡Perfecto!*

Seras: (Sonrojada tratando de liberarse) ¡Aaahh tengo miedo!

Alucard: Es inútil que lo intente chica policía…

**Capitulo 4: Play station 4 everywhere**

**Mientras tanto con los Vocaloid…**

Kaito: (En la computadora) Tuturutu si fueras Gay… ¿Pero qué es esto? (Leyendo y llora de la alegría) ¡Ahora mi vida tiene sentido!

Miku: (Se acerca a Kaito) ¿Pasa algo?

Kaito: (Señalando algo) ¡Mite Mite! (Mira)

Miku: (Leyendo) Sacan Ps4… "Me lo imaginaba"

Kaito: ¿No es maravilloso?

Miku: (Se ríe) Pues creo que sí.

Meiko: (Se acerca a ellos) ¿Qué paso?

5 minutos después…

Kaito: (Arrastrándose por el piso a la puerta con dinero) ¡Mierda! ¡Tengo que comprarlo!

Miku: (Jalando a Kaito de la pierna) ¡No detente! ¡Hay que hacerlo con más calma!

Kaito: ¡Noo! ¡Subestimas mi poder! (Arrastrándose con las manos)

Meiko: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Miku: mmmm…

Kaito: ¡NOOO! ¡VOY A MORIR MIKU!

Miku: si.

Kaito: ¡NOOO MIKUUU!

Noqueado en 3… 2… 1…

Kaito: (Sacando humito de la cabeza)

Meiko: (Sacudiéndose las manos) Creo que todo aquí está hecho…

Miku: (Nerviosa) Cre-creo que fuiste un poco… no se… ¿Brusca?

Meiko: Naaahhh…

Kaito: (medio despierta levantando una mano) ¿Dónde estoy?

Miku: Creo que ya despertó (Acercándose)

Kaito: (Toca pecho de Miku accidentalmente) ¡Mierda!

Miku: (Furiosa y sonrojada) ¡Kaito!

En coma en 3… 2… 1…

Meiko: ¿Decías?

Miku: (Tratando de despertar a Kaito) ¿¡Kaito?!

Meiko: ammm… ¿Y ahora qué?

Miku: ¡KAITO!

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Hellsing…**

Seras, Alucard y Karly: (En el cuarto de Karly, sentados en la cama viendo la tele)

Seras: (Concentrada) ¡Mierda, Messi has algo!

Alucard: (Enojado) ¿¡Por qué putas no te mueves!? ¡Pinche Milán!

Karly: ¡Pinche guapo el Messi!

Alucard y Seras: (Voltean a ver a Karly)… Wata hell?

Karly:… ¿Qué?

30 minutos después…

Alucard: (Arrodillado) ¡JODER, PERDIÓ EL BARSA!

Seras: (Nerviosa) Ma-maestro, creo que debería tranquilizarse…

Karly: ¿Pero cómo? si… ¡PERDIO EL BARSA!

Alucard: Fucking my life!

Karly: Nooooo, Shiit!

Seras: (Se les queda viendo)… ammmm… sacaron el ps4

Alucard: (Levanta la cara) Mi vida vuelve a recobrar el sentido…

Karly: (Para de llorar) Si… pero me seguirás ganando en el FIFA… ¡NOOO!

Seras: (Se burla) Que malota soy…

Karly: Bueno… Alegraré mi día con tacos o carne…

Seras y Alucard: "Ya me la esperaba"

Karly:… ¿Qué?

Alucard: no, nada.

Serás: ¡No te presto mi chamarra por que la manchas de comida!

Karly: seeee… (Sale por la puerta)

**1 minuto de silencio…**

Alucard: (Empuja a Seras a la cama)

Seras: (Sonrojada y nerviosa) ¿Qué hace maestro?

Alucard: (Se le encima) Vamos chica policía… ¿Qué le parece hacer cosas pervertidas?

Seras: (MUY sonrojada) ¿¡Qu-qu-quuué!?

Alucard: (Acerca su cara a la de ella) Yo se que quiere… a mi no me engaña. (Cierra la puerta con seguro con una mirada)

Seras: (Nerviosa y sonrojada) "Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago?"

Alucard: (Le empiezan a brillar los ojos)

Seras: (Nerviosa y roja) "¡Mierda, ya empezó a pensar cosas raras!*

Alucard: (Se comienza a reír) Ga-ti-ta…

Seras: (Se sonroja y sonríe) Pu-pues a mi usted me parece un perrito… jejeje…

Alucard: (Frunce el seño y luego sonríe) Jaja… (Escucha pasos la voz de Karly y otra persona)

Seras: (Nerviosa) ¡Mierda!

Alucard: (Abraza a Seras la carga y atraviesa la pared)

Seras: (Deja caer accidentalmente su cinturón) "¡MIERDA!"

**Mientras tanto Karly y el… Ammmm… y Johnny**

Karly y Johnny: (Dirigiéndose al cuarto)

Johnny: (Sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo) Estás buena Karly…

Karly: (Enojada) ¡No me digas así!

Johnny: Pero es la verdad…

Karly: (A punto de pasar a la fase uno) "Tranqulizate…" (Tratando de abrir la puerta) ¿Por qué no abre?

Johnny: ¿Pasa algo?

Karly: (Tira la perilla de la puerta y se abre) ¡Listo!

Johnny:…(Sorprendido)

Karly: ¿Pasa algo?

Johnny: no, nada…

Karly: (Ve el cinturón de Victoria) ¿¡Pero qu-qué mierda!?

Johnny: Mejor me voy (Se va alejando)

Karly: (Entrando en fase 2) "Debe ser de…" (Furiosa)

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Seras…

Seras: (Sonrojando y jadeando) ¡Maestro! ¡Deje allí!

Alucard: (Riéndose) Pero si estoy jugando… (Desabrochando la camisa de Seras con los dientes)

Seras: ¡Maestro! ¡Me da pena que me vea! (Sonrojada viendo a otro lado)

Alucard: (Se ríe) Y le daría pena… ¿ver el mío? (Con una sonrisa)

Seras: (Sonrojada y con los ojos muy abiertos) ¿¡Qu-qu-quuuué!? ¿¡Vea s-su!? (Voltea su cara a otro lado) No es qu-que no quiera… pe-pero…

Alucard: (Se baja el cierre de si cremallera)

Seras: (Tratando de no ver) ¡Maestro no haga eso!

Alucard: ¿Y tampoco esto? (Desabrocha los botones de su saco)

Seras: ¡No, no, no, no, no!

Alucard: Ups… Ya lo hice…

Seras: ¡No siga maestro!...

Karly tira la puerta casi convertida en lobo…

Karly: Victoria… ¡RECIBIRAS TU CASTIGO! (Furiosa con un aura azul)

Seras: (Nerviosa) Mierda, viste mi cinturón en el piso… "Mierda, mierda, mierda"

Karly: Si… ¡ES HORA DE QUE TU CORRAS!

5 Segundos después…

Seras: (Corriendo por una banqueta mientras se le queda la gente viendo tratando de no burlarse porque la persigue "Un perro") ¡FUCK THIS SHIIIIT!

Karly: (Corriendo detrás de ella) ¡Woof!

Seras: (Se tropieza) ¡Nooooo! (Se le ve el calzón)

Karly: (Sangra por la nariz) Woof…

Alucard: (Detrás de ellas se percata del accidente… y siente presión en su pantalón… if you know what i mean) "Mierda, y justo en público" (Nervioso comienza a silbar) "De todos modos…" (Entre cierra los ojo, que se le pusieron brillantes) "Que calzones tan bonitos acabo de tocar hace rato"

**Mientras tanto los Vocaloid…**

Kaito: (Arrastrándose a media calle) ¡Déjame comprar el Ps4!

Miku: (Un poco apenada por la gente que se le queda viendo al pasar, le jala la pierna a Kaito) ¡No, cuando lleguemos a casa!

Kaito: ¡Pero no puedo esperar más!

Miku: ¡Noooo!

Kaito: Si.

Miku: No.

Kaito: Si.

Miku: No.

Kaito: Si.

Miku: No.

Kaito: Si.

Miku: No.

Kaito: Si.

Miku: No.

Kaito: No.

Miku: Si.

Kaito: ¡Ja ja ja!

Miku: ¡Pero aún así…! ¡No te lo compro!

Kaito: (Pone cara de perrito triste)

Miku: "¡Resiste Miku!" ¡No te haré caso!

Kaito: (Hace más énfasis)

Miku: ¡Noooo! (Escucha gritos) Se me hacen familiares…

Kaito: ¿Pasa algo Miku?

Miku: Ven aquí Kaito…

Kaito: (Activando modo pokémon) ¡Kaito!

Miku: …

Kaito: ¿Kaito, Kaito?

Miku: … creo que vez demasiada tele…

Kaito: ¡Kaito!

Después de un largo viaje (2 cuadras) Miku y Kaito llegaron a su destino…

Kaito: (Jadeando) ¡que cansancio!

Miku: ¡Por favor!

Kaito: Jajaja es broma…

Seras: Karly ¡No me mates! (Con rasguños tratando de escapar)

Karly: ¡Wooof!

Seras: (Cansada) Ya me canse… (Se queda dormida)

Karly: ¿Woof? (Preocupada)

Miku: (Llega y le da una patada al perro) ¡Seras!

Karly: (Se va corriendo a algún rincón oscuro a transformarse a la normalidad)

Kaito: (Sacando sangre por la nariz) Jejeje se le ve la tanga…

Alucard: (Aparece enfrente de Kaito furioso)

Miku y Alucard: (Viendo furiosos a Kaito con un aura roja)

Kaito: (Nervioso) oh mierda…

Madreado en 3… 2… 1…

Kaito: (En el piso modo yamcha) Mi-erda…

Karly: (Llega corriendo) oh mierda creo que me excedí… (Preocupada)

Miku y Kaito: (Confundidos)

Karly: Yo me la llevo…

Alucard: No, me das miedo… bueno, me das cosa…

Karly: ¿Qué, para que le andes manoseando el culo como siempre cuando tienes la oportunidad de llevártela?

Alucard: (Se sonroja y voltea a otro lado) entonces que se la lleve otra persona que no sea TÚ.

Miku: Entonces yo… ¿Quieren venir a nuestra casa rentada?

Alucard: Yo paso.

Karly: ¡Yo!

Kaito: ¡Yo!

Alucard: Mejor si… "Me sentiría nervioso si lo dejo con Karly sola"

30 minutos después…

Alucard: ¡Maldita sea perro, hicimos un una joda de paradas!

Kaito: ¡La coña de su madre, tenía sed!

Alucard: ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¡No tengo que aguantarte!

Kaito: ¡Jódete perro!

Alucard: Perra

Kaito: Puto

Alucard: Gay

Kaito: (Bofetada)

Alucard: (Bofetada)

Kaito: (Bofetada)

Alucard: (Bofetada)

Kaito: (Bofetada)

Alucard: (Bofetada)

Kaito: (Bofetada)

Alucard: (Patada baja)

Mordecail y rigby: ¡OOOOOOOOOHHHH!

Kaito: (agonizando en el piso) Hoy no fue mi día…

Alucard: Fuck Yeah!

Miku y Karly: Y la misma historia de siempre… (Suspiran)

**15 minutos después ya todos adentro de la casa xD…**

Karly: (Al lado de Seras en el sillón)

Seras: (Dormida como una piedra)

Miku: (Confundida) ¿Cómo es qué alguien tenga tanto sueño en el día?

Alucard y Karly: (sospechosos) Quien sabe…

Miku: "Me parecen sospechosos"… mmm… ¿Quieren pocky?

Alucard: ¿Qué carajos es eso? (Frunciendo el seño)

Miku, Meiko, Kaito y Karly: (Sorprendidos) ¿No sabes?

Alucard: ¡No, para eso pregunto!

1 minuto después de explicación…

Alucard: No se me antoja jugar a eso (Con cara de disgusto)

Kaito: ¡Sub normal de mierda!

Miku: ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

Karly y Meiko: ¡No tiene sentimientos!

Alucard: ¿¡Pues si no me gusta!? ¿¡Pues qué mierda quieren que haga!?

Seras: (Dice dormida en el sillón) mas-ter… (Tirando baba)

Alucard: (Se sonroja)

Karly, Meiko. Miku y Kaito: … (Con los ojos muy abiertos)

Mal pensados en 3… 2… 1…

Karly: ¡Alucard!... ¡Te sobre pasaste está mañana seguramente!

Kaito: ¡Y dices que yo soy el pervertido perra!

Meiko: Dime, ¿Es talla más grande que yo?

Alucard: (Sonrojado) ¡Noo! (Voltea a otro lado) ¡Yo no hice nada!

Miku: ¡Estas mintiendo!

Alucard: "Ya despiértese chica policía"

Después de un buen rato de hacerle desmadre y joder a Alucard, por fin Seras despertó.

Seras: (Entre abriendo los ojos) ¿Dónde estoy?

Alucard: (Se le acerca) ¿Chica policía?

Seras: ¿Maestro?... ¿y su sombrero y lentes?

Alucard: En esa mesa que es una loquilla… ¿Se siente bien?

Seras: (Sonríe y se sonroja) Si, maestro. (Se le queda viendo a los ojos)

Meiko, Kaito, Miku y Karly: (Se les quedan viendo con boca de gato)

Alucard: (Voltea para abajo y dice en voz baja) Mierda, ya van a hacer su desmadre…

Meiko, Kaito, Miku y Karly: (Mirándose unos a otros) ¡A hacerle desmadre a los dos!

Seras: *Estamos jodidos*

Alucard: *Téngalo por seguro, mi pequeña chica policía…*

Karly: ¿Qué estabas soñando? (Con boca de gato)

Seras: (Se sonroja) ¡Na-nada que te interese!

Karly: Si no me dices les contare a todos lo que paso en mi cuarto… (Risa malvada)

Seras y Alucard: ¡No te atrevas!

Karly: ¡Oigan todos! ¡Alucard y Vicky hicieron de-

Seras: (Furiosa, golpea a Karly con un sartén antes de que termine la oración y la deja doblado el sartén) ¡Después la pago!

Karly: (Tirada en el piso con un moretón en la cabeza que saca humo) Mi-Mierda… Sobre-bre-viví…

Miku, Kaito y Meiko: (Se alejan asustados) je, je, je…

Seras: (Con cara manchada de sangre de Karly y los ojos rojos, voltea) ¿¡Qué!?

Miku, Kaito y Meiko: (Asustados y nerviosos)…

Alucard: (Se le acerca y le susurra a la oreja) Creo que está matando a Karly, y a mi ama Integra no le gustara verla así…

Seras: (Se le quita lo enojado y limpia su sangre de la cara) Cierto… je, je, je… Ups… (Nerviosa)

**5 minutos después…**

Karly: (Con benditas en las cara) ¡Como nueva!

Seras: (Riéndose) ¿Me perdonas?

Karly: Si, pero cobraré venganza algún día…

Alucard: (Sonriendo) Menos mal que no te mato.

Meiko: (Con una caja) ¡Kaito!

Kaito: ¿Si?

Meiko: ¡Mira lo que traje!, también Miku cooperó (Dándole caja)

Kaito: (Se sonroja) ¡Gracias!

Miku: ¡Ábrelo!

Kaito: (Abre la caja y llora de la alegría) ¡Oh dios mio!

Alucard: ¿Qué mierda es? (Se acerca)

Kaito: (Alza el objeto para que lo vea)

Alucard y Kaito: (Les brillan los ojos) Holy shit!

Karly y Seras: ¿Qué es? (Se acercan)

Medio segundo después…

Karly, Seras, Alucard y Kaito: ¡A hacer desmadre con el Ps4!

**Y hasta aquí mi ficticio xD… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Vieron las mejoras?Muy pocas pero, algo es algo xD. Más largo que de costumbre ¿No?... Bueno gracias por leerlo, espero y les allá gustado n.n… ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
